Eavesdropping
by unrequited1984
Summary: An overheard conversation, a kiss for the wrong reason, could it be love? I know this sounds cheesy but it really is better than the summary makes it sound.


Author: Unrequited1984

Rating: NC-17

Spoilers: A line from 'The Truth in the Lye' but could be put anytime after 'The Blonde in the Game'

AN: To quote Angela, "I'm going to hell, aren't I" I can only hope that Hodgins saves me a seat as well. I wrote most of this while I should have been working. But really I can only talk to so many office managers who think they're better than me before going insane so this is what came out. It's full of cheese, clichés, and smut. These are a few of my favorite things. Have fun with this, and thank the muse that the smut has finally been written!

Seeley rubbed his hands together; she didn't have a reason to say no. Why would she, he was just her partner suggesting that they have lunch together before they go into the field. It was perfectly rational, nothing odd about it, if he just happened to spend lunch plying her about whether she would ever date a co-worker, more specifically him, well where was the harm? He heard voices coming from within as he approached her office. Not wanting to intrude he stopped just outside her door before knocking; what he heard was what appeared to be a bit of girl talk between his favorite lady scientist/author and her friend the artist.

"…I just don't get it Ange, it's inevitable. The week before I start my period I always have to spend all this time cooped up with Booth. Whether we're going on a long car ride, or on a stake-out, it's like a divine power is out there making fun of me or something."

Booth was kinda hurt that Bones thought it such an inconvenience to spend time with him, but also glad that he hadn't entered right into the middle of some talk about Bones' 'time of the month'. This of course didn't drive him away from eaves-dropping; they were talking about him after all.

"What's the problem, sweetie? Being cooped up with a hunky FBI agent for hours at a time, sounds like a dream come true. Isolation with Booth, I could imagine some fun things to do with that time!"

He heard her sigh, "That's the problem Ange, any other week I could be totally professional no matter how close we had to get, or how many hours together. But this week… I know it's just my body's biological way of telling me that I'm preparing to be my most fertile and that the time is approaching for reproduction but-"

She was cut off by a squeal, the likes of which Booth had never heard before, "Oh God, I get it. You're horny!"

The protest from Brennan was cut off again, "You so are. The juices are all flowing south and are telling you that it's mating time and you just happen to be stuck with a man, who quite possibly, is the hottest man in DC. You want to jump him don't you Bren?"

The thought struck Booth in the head, _ Bones is horny. Bones is horny and wants to have sex with me. Thank you God for answering my prayers._

"Well, it's like you said, any mate will do. He just happens to be the male I spend the majority of my time around. Therefore, at the moment, he keeps entering my mind in a non-professional capacity."

Angela of course caught the same loophole that Booth had, "But you aren't thinking about Hodgins or Zach in a non-professional capacity and you see them more than Booth. I mean they don't quite stand up to Booth in the charm department, but I guess Jack at least is decent looking."

There was laughing from within the office, "You just say that because you're sleeping with him Angela. Please don't insult my intelligence by thinking that I hadn't noticed."

The conversation had wandered away from him and onto the subject of the new Angela-Jack relationship which Booth thought was the perfect time to announce his presence. He back up a few feet, unaware that the rest of the squints had seen him standing there for the past 5 minutes, and called out "Hey Bones, lets grab some lunch before we head out."

She came out of her office, her face only slightly pink from blushing. "Sure Booth, I could use something cold to drink."

Angela followed Brennan out of her office and walked over to her new boyfriend, "How long was he standing there?"

Jack wrapped an arm around her waist, "Oh about 6 or 7 minutes, how'd you know?"

She smiled smugly at him, "I could see his shadow by the door, luckily Bren was turned the other way so she didn't see. Oh I would pay to see how lunch goes today!"

When they got to the diner, Booth used the excuse of showing her the case file in order to sit next to her in their tiny booth instead of across from her like he usually did.

Brennan found that she wasn't able to focus at all, not with his body heat flooding her from the places where they touched, and with his scent invading her senses. It finally got to the point where he had to repeat himself three times to get a point across that she finally scooted as far away from him as possible and almost bashed her head into the window, "Look, Booth, could you please move, just to the other side of the table?"

He looked concerned, "Why, are you ok?"

She nodded, not looking at him, "I just can't focus with you sitting so close. It's distracting."

His charm smile came out full force, and she realized that she may have admitted more than she was willing, "Actually you know what? Why don't I just go to restroom and we can leave, I've suddenly lost my appetite."

He called after her, "What about the file? We didn't finish going over it yet."

She turned before entering the restroom, "We'll finish in the car, and I think I have enough sense to figure it out for myself without you holding my hand."

_Well this is going well. I may have to back off or she'll really close off, just be casual. You know she wants you, and you're making it pretty obvious you want her too. Just give her time and incentive to make the first move. _

The pulled into a parking space on a non-distinguishable street, "Now remember Bones, this is just so we can take a look around the neighborhood where the killer is pulling his victims from. If you see him walk by do not talk to him, do not look at him, in fact do everything in your power to make sure he doesn't notice us. This guy has a history of being able to sniff out cops who are tailing him so just be casual."

They had been walking around the neighborhood for about 15 minutes when Bones eyes widened. There was the suspect, and he was walking right towards them. He was about 10 feet away, and she noticed he was staring at Booth intently. Scared that their cover was blown and that their lead was about to fly away she did the only thing she could think of, the only thing she had been able to think of for the past week; she pushed Booth up against the wall behind him and kissed him for all she was worth.

Surprised at her forwardness it took a second for Booth to respond, but as soon as realized that, yes this was Bones who was trying to map his entire mouth, he started to kiss her back. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her closer to him until she was flush against him. This went on for a while, both lost in the land of feelings and emotions; it wasn't until Brennan noticed his hardness pressing into her womanly center that she realized they were about to copulate in the middle of suburban America. She pushed away from him, though her hands stayed on his chest, "Ok, that's enough of that. I don't think he noticed us."

Booth wiped his hand across his face, "What?" He had a dazed look on his face.

She shook her head in exasperation, "The suspect, I saw him walk by, and you said to do everything to make sure that he didn't see us, so…"

A slow look of understanding came across his face, "Ah yes, the old, make out with your partner so the psychopath doesn't think you're cops act; a classic."

"Really?" she had a confused look on her face. Had she actually employed a real technique? Was it possible she hadn't just given away her feelings?

"Yeah, really. Only one thing Bones." His tone of voice gave her hope.

"What?"

He pulled her back to him and whispered in her ear, "Usually the kissing stops as soon as the suspect passes so that the partners in question can tail him. They don't continue kissing for the next 10 minutes."

The hope was gone, as was her cover. _Damn, I knew I should of kept one eye open and on the suspect, but did he have to be such a great kisser._

He continued, while lowering his grasp to her ass, pulling her up a bit against his erection, "Also usually the partners don't come within seconds of ripping each others clothes off, despite being in the middle of a neighborhood and having sex against a wall."

She was speechless; which had never happened to her. She had heard the term, but had never been in a situation where she couldn't think of one thing to say. Even her scientific background wasn't giving her anything with which to battle his accusations. He was right, not that she would tell him, she had obviously not been thinking about the suspect when she had begun kissing Booth, it had really been more of an excuse than anything. And once they had started there was no way she was stopping, the part about him wanting to rip off her clothes she filed away for later contemplation, thought the concept definitely held merit. She had no idea what to do or say, and there she stood in the arms of her partner.

Booth, luckily, was not in such a predicament. He was pretty damn happy with what had happened and his only concern was making sure that she didn't run away, "So, as I see it we have two choices. I'll tell you what they are, which one I like, and then all you have to do is choose whether to agree with me or not. Alright?"

She nodded, and he smiled gently at her, "We can try and follow the suspect, figure out where he's gone. Now I don't like this option to much as we have no idea which way he went after he passed us and most likely we'll just waste time. Now option two, my choice, has us going back, reporting our sighting so that two plain clothes can stake out the neighborhood tonight, and us going back to my place with some Chinese food and finishing what we started. Now which one do you like Bones?"

Her mind screamed at her that there had to be other options, that those couldn't be the only two courses of action open to them. Her heart however shut her mind up, "I think that I'm with you."

He took her hand and they walked back to his SUV, during the drive home he made a call to the office, ensuring that somebody would be watching the neighborhood for the evening, and also getting them the rest of the day off. After that he called a local Chinese delivery place and figured their food should be delivered right around the time they got home.

The car ride itself was a quiet affair, Seeley didn't want to scare Bones with a lot of talk about upcoming events and Brennan just didn't feel there was anything left to discuss. What was going on between them was self-explanatory; afterwards there would be plenty of time to discuss details. They held hands for a while until Booth needed both hands for driving and had to remove his hand from hers. Kind of sad at the loss of contact she put her hand across the console and on his thigh. He looked down at the hand and smiled at her to let her know the gesture was appreciated.

They arrived at his apartment just as the delivery truck pulled up, he paid in cash with a generous tip and they took their food upstairs. Eating was a slow experience as they were sitting close together on the couch. Every few bites a look would be exchanged and it would take a minute for one of them to realize that they had their forks half way to their mouths and finish it.

When they were finally done they push the dishes up and she leaned against the counter, crossing her arms over her chest. "So, what now?"

He leaned on the counter next to her and nudged her shoulder, "You're not getting shy on me, are you Bones?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "No, I guess I'm just finally starting to wonder what we think we're doing here. I mean are we giving into deep-rooted feelings for each other, are we becoming a couple, or are we just…"

He finished her sentence, "Horny?"

She blushed, a look he found most becoming on her, "Yeah, I mean I know that right now I am very susceptible to feelings of lust, but does that mean that I shouldn't do what I feel. Or is this feeling I'm having more than just a need to procreate." She looked at him with a look of honesty that honored him, "Could I be falling in love with you?"

He took a deep breath before pulling her into his arms, "I don't know Temperance, but I sure hope so. Remember I told you there are some people you can't just sleep with, you're one of those people for me, you are the person for me. I've already fallen for you, so even if you haven't fallen for me yet I'll be there to catch you when you do."

She stared into his eyes and there was not hesitation when she kissed him. It was soft at first, just a meeting of lips. An "oh I remember you" kind of kiss, but slowly his lips massaged her and when he traced the outline of her mouth with his tongue she didn't hesitate to open to him. Once the kissing became more passionate their hands began to roam each others bodies, she finally dared to feel what was under his Levi's and was not disappointed. When he slipped a hand under her shirt she was quick to let go of him and just rip the darn thing off.

More clothing came off, leaving a tell-tale trail into his bedroom and by the time they fell down on the bed she only had on her underwear and he was down to his boxer-briefs and a sock.

Temperance had never had a piece of clothing kissed of her before but she decided that it was definitely worth repeating in the future. She was a little less delicate when it came to removing his last article of clothing, more than a little impatient to finally see what kind of equipment she would soon be dealing with. She wasn't disappointed. He was a glorious specimen of manhood, and what he was working with would more than satisfy her.

He was not less disappointed when she was finally naked and barely remembered to grab a condom that she insisted on putting on for him. When he awkwardly asked her what position she preferred she didn't want to look at him, "Come on Temperance. What we've shared already is incredibly intimate; you can't be shy about what sex positions you like. Besides you are the least shy person I know of when it comes to sharing things about sex."

She looked out of the corner of her eye, "Well it's just that this is kind of embarrassing. Usually anything works, it's more of a mental thing for me anyways but,"

"If it's all mental, you haven't had the right partner Bones. Though I must say I don't feel upset that Dick431 was bad in the sack." Booth looked smug, a look he seemed to use a lot when she was around.

"David," she emphasized his name, "was not a bad lover. I was just more attracted to his mind than his body. Now as I was saying, usually anything works but this week I'm feeling extra…"

"Ah, because it's the week before your…" he stopped talking as he realized he had just given away the fact that he had been listening to her conversation earlier.

It was her turn to smirk, "I thought I felt you near the door when Angela and I were talking. Yes, it's the week before my period." He made a face, "Hey don't be weird, if we're going to do this then the fact that I get it will come into our sex lives at one point. But the week before I'm a little more wound up and just need something a little extra."

His face softened when she said that he could feel when he was near, "Well I'm here to give you whatever you need. And if tonight if what you need is some rough and tumble lovin' I got you covered." He flopped over onto his back and leered at her, "Want a pony ride, little girl?"

She tried, unsuccessfully, not to laugh, "I can't believe you just said that."

Despite the laughter she did swing her leg over his waist and straddled him, "Thank you Seeley."

He ran his hands up her waist, loving the lines of her womanly form, "Not a problem Temperance. Not a problem at all. Now mount up cowgirl!"

She shook her head in amazement, she had had her fair share of sex. The experiences had ranged from dull, to satisfying to even passion filled, but she couldn't recall a time when she had ever had so much…fun. She graced him with the biggest smile he had ever seen from her, "Alright my noble steed, here I come, ready or not."

She may have said it as a joke, but he really was not prepared for sensation that he got from her tight wetness sliding down him. It took his breath away; he had never felt so whole in his life. When she reached the base of him he traced the profile of her face and pulled her down into a kiss, "God I love you."

She kissed him gently, "I love you too, I don't see how I ever thought I couldn't."

With those gentle words their lovemaking started the same way, but soon it just wasn't enough. Temperance could feel ecstasy just hovering within her reach, picking up her pace she began pounding herself upon his cock. After a minute or so Seeley could see that she was almost there and scooted down the bed an inch causing his angle of entrance to change slightly. This must have done what he hoped for Temperance began a low moaning sound in the back of her throat. A few more good thrusts plus a tweak to her nipple, which he could easily reach in this position, caused her to scream his name and come. He followed shortly after with a cry of his own. She lifted herself off him so he could dispose of the condom, and get back in bed. He snuggled up to her, "That was amazing Bones."

She nodded, "I'll agree, I could definitely handle releasing some endorphins like that everyday."

After a few minutes of silence he wondered if she was asleep, but found she wasn't when she said out of the blue, "Angela is going to freak out."

He laughed, "Nice use of that term Bones. And are you telling her right away, don't you want to wait a while and see where we go?"

She turned her head to stare into his eyes, "One, it's impossible to keep a secret in the lab. Two, I want Cam to know as soon as possible so she knows that you're taken," seeing he was about to protest, "don't think I haven't noticed the looks she gives you, and three, I already know where we're going."

"Where are we going Bones," he asked gently.

"It doesn't matter, but anywhere we go we'll be together." She kissed him on his lips then gently pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Now go to sleep, we have to get up early. This case won't solve itself."

As they drifted off to sleep both were content that though the road ahead surely held a few bumps that in the end it would all work itself out; as long as they were together.

AN 2.0: Wow that was even cheesier than I thought it'd be. Oh well. Have a great day all!


End file.
